The Truth
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] MxAxC, Mia and Athrun are married, and as she search for him in her house, she recalls all their memories together. The summary sux I knw. But please read! and review!


**A/N:** This is the fic that was supposed to come right after Snowflake was done, but hey, I was busy. Anyway, please do enjoy reading this one-shot fic.

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**The Truth"**

Mia Campbell searched around her house for her beloved husband, she looked inside their large library, but she didn't find him there.

Instead, se found a book opened to a picture of a beach. She smiled as she remembered how her husband took her out for the first time.

**FLASHBACK**

_Mia hugged his arm tightly as they walked around the beach at sunset._

"_What… What do you think of the ocean?" Her boyfriend asked._

"_I think it's… Beautiful, peaceful and refreshing! It's a great place to relax and just makes your worries disappear…" Mia answered happily, "How about you? What do you think about the ocean?"_

"_For me… I love the ocean…" He replied as his eyes were plastered on the sunset dreamily "It's amazing because it holds a lot of secrets, and even to some, it holds the most unforgettable memories"_

_Mia smiled as they continued walking. Her boyfriend brought her to a secret place in the beach and knelt in front of her._

_Mia gasped, her hands were on her mouth, and her eyes were wide and fixed on him._

_He fished a small white velvet box from is pocket and presented it to her._

"_Mia, would you marry me?" He asked, looking at her waiting for a reply._

_Mia stood silent then a smile crept to her face "OH, YES I WOULD! OMIGOSH! I WOULD LOVE TO!"_

_Mia gave her boyfriend a hug which caused them to fall on the sand._

**END FLASHBACK**

Mia smiled and closed the book then placed it back on the self. She sighed before closing the door to the library to begin her search for her husband once more.

She passed by her husband's weapon room, she re-called the tragic war. And all the souls that had die.

**FLASHBACK**

_Mia's bodyguard, Sara, was about to head shot her. Mia stood shaking with great fear, tears slowly fell from her eyes as Sara glared at her evilly._

"_Please… No… Don't… Don't kill me…!" Mia whimpered in fear._

"_I'm sorry, but you are of no use to the chairman anymore" Sara replied coldly as her finger was about to fire the gun "It's time to dispose of those unnecessary crap lying around!"_

"_NO! PLEASE!" Mia cried and closed her eyes in reaction._

_She heard a gun shot, and then she felt something on her hands. It was heavy and it was very moist, like water had been sprayed at her though it was heavy and a bit sticky._

_She opened her eyes slowly and gasped to see Sara's body on her hands. Sara's blood all over her hands and clothes, the blood had reached her legs and shoes. _

"_W-What…?" Mia whispered in confusion, then she looked up and saw her savior._

_She cried and ran to him. She hugged him tightly and cried on his chest uncontrollably as he hushed her down._

**END FLASHBACK**

"I thank you once again, my love… For saving my life…" Mia whispered as she closed the door and went on her search.

She went in the piano room and remembered her husband.

**FLASHBACK**

_Mia passed by the piano room and heard her husband playing it. It was a kind of sad tone yet it was romantic._

_She kept quiet as she listened until he stopped playing. Mia entered the room and hugged her husband. _

_He gave her a peck on the forehead and then smiled at her._

"_That was a nice piece" Mia commented "You… Made it?"_

"_No, it belonged to a friend" He replied sadly "A friend from the war…"_

"_I'm sorry… I made you remember…" Mia apologized._

"_No, don't be, it's okay" He replied as he caressed her cheek._

"_I love you…" Mia whispered._

_But he didn't reply, he just kept on caressing her cheek and looked at her blankly._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh, where could he be?" Mia asked herself as she walked around their house.

"Why don't I try the kitchen?" Mia told herself twenty minutes later.

So, she walked her way to the kitchen. When she had reached the kitchen, she remembered their first day on that house.

"Oh, where are you!" Mia whined as she didn't find him in the kitchen either.

Then she went in the living room, the last place she didn't look. But the only thing she found was the television turned on. And a newspaper on the couch was laid.

She got the newspaper and looked at it. It was all about the Representative and her husband. Uninterested, she folded it and placed it on the coffee table. As she did so, she heard the newscaster.

The newscaster looked pretty in her dress at the beach, where she had the shoot and it was live. This had to be urgent to have it live. Lot's of people were gathered behind her.

And another group that was behind her cried sadly releasing their pain out, it seemed that they were close to the victim that had just been found.

"_Just this morning, the Head Representative of ORB passed away…"_

Then Mia grabbed the newspaper and saw the title on the front page: **HEAD REPRESENTATIVE AND REPRESENTATIVE SEYMAN WERE SPOTTED HAVING A BIG ARGUMENT, THE HEAD REPRESENTATIVE LEFT FOR HER REST HOUSE AT THE ORB BEACH.**

"… _On her very own rest house at the ORB beach…"_

Mia gasped! That was near their house, she ran to the beach leaving her television turned on…

"… _And her body was found on the shorelines of the beach, but was surprising was that she wasn't alone…"_

Mia ran and saw a group of people around the shorelines, of which she knew some of them.

"_Her hand was holding tightly to a person who has yet to be identified…"_

Mia tried clearing her way to see and when she was able to see the reason why the people were gathered there.

"_We have just received information about of who the unidentified person was from Mr. and Mrs. Yamato, apparently, Mr. Yamato is the Representative's twin brother"_

Mia gasped, it was Cagalli Yula Athha! The Head Representative of ORB! And worst of all!

"_The man is identified as…"_

Mia was pushed aside by a crying red head which she thought was familiar. She pushed her way to take another look at the corpse lying on the shore.

"_The Head Representative's…"_

Mia shook her head, this wasn't real! She told herself. In front of her laid the corpse of her husband!

"… _Previous bodyguard, Athrun Zala"_

Athrun Zala, Mia's husband was lying dead on the sand, his hand held tightly on the woman lying beside him.

But what hurt Mia the most was that he was smiling. Smiling happily and so was the Representative. Both were smiling happily.

Then she heard the newscaster…

"I have information that the following of you are close to the victims?" The newscaster said as the camera was focused on her and fairly large group of people.

"Yes, we are." One of them spoke up, it was a brunette female.

"And you are Miriallia Haw, correct? You work for the paper?" The newscaster asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Mir sobbed.

"How long have you known the victims?"

"Ever since the first war, Athrun had killed a friend of mine during the war but we settled things up later on. Cagalli was a great leader to us, even if she had a short-temper." Mir said.

"Both of them had loved each other secretly." Lacus sobbed.

"I may have problems with the Athha family but Cagalli and I became close thanks to Athrun, they showed me that I still had a meaning in this world. But I don't know now, they are dead…" Shin murmured.

"Um, what do you mean love each other?" The newscaster asked.

"Cagalli had a secret relationship with Athrun. They didn't want it to go public because of Cagalli being engaged and about Athrun's social status here in ORB…" Meyrin said.

"But Mr. Zala is married and the Representative is also married--"

"Yeah, they are. But do you think they wanted to get married to other people!" Stellar yelled from behind "Yuuna has been hurting Cagalli! But she couldn't do anything because Yuuna would kill Athrun!"

"Athrun married so that he may forget about Cagalli, but he can't because she's like oxygen to him" Yzak said, trying to hold in his tears of sadness.

"They are meant for each other, but fate and destiny caused their separation, the war caused their separation." Dearka said "It ruined their lives, it ruined them"

Mia just stood there in the crowd of unknown people grieving at the Representative. The newscaster asked more questions then, came her last…

"What do you thin of this death?" The newscaster asked.

Kira looked at his friends and wife then face the newscaster "We know it is a sad event in our lives, no, for everyone in ORB and at PLANT that two of the greatest had died. But ten, we also know that it was on purpose"

"On purpose!" The newscaster gasped.

"They were chased around by fate and destiny, toyed with, made fun of, but they met because destiny and fate. And we can't change that. They fell in love, but the public would not allow that, the law would not allow their love" Kira continued "But hope shined upon them and made them meet once again last night, last night was the exact same day they first met during the first war."

"They died because of their love for one another. If life here on earth or on space won't accept their love then the next world will. They knew that this was the outcome but they did not fear anything but walked on the road that fate and destiny had written for them."

"They died so that they would be left peacefully, left to love each other, left to erase the pain and sufferings away." Kira said.

"A necklace, and a ring" Lacus said "Two special gifts from one another to each other, it may seem plain, but to them it meant their lives. Their love for one another was pure, he protected her and she to him."

"We are sad for the death that happened today but we are also partly happy because they have found true peace" Lacus finished.

Mia looked at the corpse again and smiled, she finally knew the truth about everything.

**THE END  
**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so please read and review! T. Y. to all the wonderful and kind reviewers!

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, **_Snowflake_**, **_Lies In Love_**, **_Valentines_** and **_Only Friends_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_** if you don't know how **Erk** or **Serra** looks like, go to my profile page and click the links I recently placed there. Thanks!


End file.
